a beast and its cage
by izanagi-no-okami11
Summary: Finn was exploring to find a new dungeon one day but what he finds in it may be more then what he was expecting
1. strange place

**hello this is my new story and i hope you like it**

It was a warm day Finn was out wandering around looking for a dungeon that no one had explored yet after a while of roaming around Finn found a cave, Finn walked in the walls of the cave were smooth and every ten feet there was a spot for a light bulb, Finn followed the cave for fifty feet were the cave stopped in the middle was a steel door about seven feet high and fourteen feet wide, it was a bulkhead door with a wheel in one side it looked like it was rusted shut, Finn pounded on the door nothing happed, Finn tried to turn the wheel it was hard at first but as Finn moved it, it was easier and easier to turn till it came to a full stop, Finn started to push it, it barely moved Finn pushed it with all his might he pushed until the door wouldn't move any more Finn was now in a room the was made from the smooth stone he was in sort of a waiting room but every chair was made out of the stone and was connected to the floor there was a desk in the center of the room and a candle was burning on the desk at the back with two doors on either side Finn went through the right door the hallway he was in now was lined with candles Finn followed it, the hall twisted and turned for what seem like for ever but Finn started to walk past windows on the other side Finn could see a mirror in the mirror he could see himself and the room that the mirror was in, the room was empty besides the candles that were placed around the mirror in a semi-circle with a path so someone could walk up to the mirror Finn could see windows on the other sides of the room, he continued to follow the hallway till he was the mirror room, but this time Finn didn't see himself in the mirror but a man wearing black pants a white shirt under a black sweater, the man had brown hair and a brown beard that was more like scruff, he had a tired look in his eyes, and freckles on his nose "who are you?" he asked in a deep voice

"I'm Finn the human." Said Finn

"well Finn the… uh… human weird name calling yourself a human I mean there are like over a billion of you, well any way I will answer three questions that you have, any at all if it's the answer to a math question or where the good dungeons are, even which girls love you."

"well what is your name?"

"my name?" the man looked up to the ceiling "how long has it been since someone asked me my name was I ever even given a name?" he started to scratch his scruff then he stopped and looked Finn in the eyes "you can call me the beast or just beast, that's what the other humans called me."

"what are you?" asked Finn

"I am the darkness that is in everyone's minds and if I wasn't here people will be a lot meaner, so because of that I was imprisoned in this mirror, a group of humans did worship me at one point as a god, now here I am the god named beast trapped in a mirror."

"now let me think about the next question." Said Finn

"take as much time as you need Finn." said beast Finn sat down on the ground and began to think about what he would ask beast he thought and thought till finally he thought up the question he thought would be the best "I got it." said Finn

Beast who fell asleep curled up on the floor jumped at the sudden noise he sat up "yeah what is your question?"

"I want to know how to help Simon."

"Simon other wise known as the ice king, that is something I don't know he is a weird one, it is like he has more then one conscience like they are all in there some where running about, ask another." Said beast he sounded disappointed with himself

"well how many people love me?"

"in total four."

"who?"

"that would be four questions."

"ok then can I come back tomorrow and ask another three or no."

"no but can you do something for me?"

"fine, what is it?"

"just touch my mirror and we will be square."

"fine beast I just have to touch it?"

"yup just touch my mirror and we are square." Said beast Finn made his way through the path to the mirror, beast moved at the same time and in the same way Finn touched one hand to the mirror beast was touching the same spot with his hand "now the other hand." Said beast sounding impatient Finn touched the mirror with his other hand then beast faded away and it was just normal Finn standing there looking stupid touching a mirror "what happened to beast where did he go?" said Finn out loud to himself

Finn looked around the rest of the building he was in there was nothing of use the walls were all the same smooth stone, the only thing Finn saw that was questionable was a row of what Finn thought were computers they looked to still be on and working but Finn couldn't make any sense out of what was on them, as Finn left he closed the door behind him it felt weird closing a door like that and a part of him felt weird like he should have stayed in that place but the feeling past when he got out into the light of the warm sun "I should head back to the tree house Jake may start to worry soon." Finn started his walk home, but something was different then when he left it felt like something was walking right beside him but it was only Finn around, no monsters, no animals, no enemies, and no friends, just Finn and his thoughts, once Finn got home it was already dark out Jake wasn't around and Finn was too tired to stay up waiting for Jake to come back so Finn decided to go to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep


	2. an even stranger friend

**here is the next chapter I need to figure out were this story so going i have a general idea but nothing precise so i hope it goes good and hope everyone sticks around till the end**

Finn woke up to the sound of bacon frying and Jake singing his bacon pancake song Finn got up something felt wrong in his head like something walled its self off, Finn decided that it would be better to focus on that after he ate some breakfast Finn walked down Jake was just finishing cooking the pancakes "oh hey Finn have a nice sleep?" said Jake he put the two plates of pancakes on the table

"yeah I guess." Said Finn he sat down and started eating Jake did the same

"so where did you go yesterday?"

"just wondered around looking for dungeon but I never found one."

"you didn't find anything at all?"

"no just wondered around it was a nice day to do something like that though."

"yeah I guess, I should have gone with you."

"why?"

"so you weren't so bored walking around having nothing to do and no one to talk to."

"next time we can go out today and find a dungeon."

"yeah well maybe next time, I already made plans with lady, sorry Finn."

"hey it's ok, I'm fine to do stuff by my self you go be with lady."

"like I said Finn next time you want to look for dungeons I will go with you." Said Jake finishing his pancakes

"well I need to start going now I'll see you later." Said Jake finishing his pancakes and leaving, Finn finished his pancakes and went outside it was a good day there was a light breeze the sun was shining the birds were singing "today will be a great day." Said Finn out loud. Finn started to look for a dungeon again today this time the search led him to the spiky village everything was boring up till the point when Finn walked into the spiky village the mayor of the village ran up to Finn "Finn its good to see you there are bandits attacking the town and we need your help." He said

"no problem I'll handle it mayor." Said Finn charging down into the village taking out his grass sword the mayor was right a group of at least ten bandits all of different shapes and sizes were running around stealing stuff and putting the stolen items into a wagon "hey put that stuff back." Yelled Finn as he charged in five of the bandits dropped what they were carrying and pulled out their weapons and they charged at Finn, Finn easily took care of them he knocked out all of the five that ran at him four of the five bandits jumped on the wagon and took off one bandit stayed behind he was a big man with a dark green shirt on and same colour shorts his face was covered in brown hair he stood staring at Finn blocking his path to the rest of the bandits till the man laughed a big haughty laugh "so your Finn the human." His laugh was still able to be heard off in the distance

"yeah and who are you?" asked Finn

"I'm going to beat you and go back to my pals."

"come on the spiky people need their stuff back."

"yeah and who's going to make us bring it back?" he said and hit his fists together orange gantlets formed around his hands. The man jumped towards Finn and hit Finn with an upper cut Finn flew up into the air then the man appeared next to Finn and punched Finn in the gut the both of them fell back down Finn hit the ground hard and made a crater, Finn coughed up blood there was a pain starting in his chest, it was getting harder to breath. Finn was ready to give up then the pain stopped and his breathing turned back to normal, the bearded man stood over Finn laughing. Finn's body started to move on it's own he got up with his sword in his hand ready to fight the bearded man who just laughed harder "you still want to fight; I broke at lest three of your ribs I would also say one of them punctured your lung, you just want to go till your dead don't you?" said the man

"no you see he is living for more then himself now, and your getting in the way of some plans I have." Said Finn but it wasn't Finn himself it was someone else saying it with his voice

"I already beat you once no matter what you wont win now."

"but I'm out of my cage now and I wont hold back."

"yeah right you couldn't win before you can't win now." Said the man laughed again but it was cut short a spike that came out of his shadow impaled him more spikes came out of his shadow and impaled him "I thought you would win this time as well." Said Finn's body

"well you cheated kid, any way I give up just take me to jail." Said the man Finn's body moved on its own walking shakily over to the bearded man "mercy no I'm going to kill you, like you would have killed me." The sword went closer to the man's face and it was thrusted at the man's face but stopped before it hit the man the sword shaking went back down to Finn's side the shadow spikes disappeared "what are you doing you fool he will come back stronger next time." Said a voice this time in Finn's head it was the Beast

"why are you here?" asked Finn

"you brought me here now you and me are more or less the same person, or take up the same physical body." said the Beast

"when?"

"seriously when you put your hands on the mirror."

"ok then how do I get rid of you?"

"can't I'm set up in here but I will try not to come out of my cage often."

"find just sleep in your cage and I will do my best to keep you asleep."

"who said anything about sleeping, I try not to take control forcibly, but you will still hear me talking."

"fine."

"now do you want to take control right now? Let me warn you if you do a lung is punctured and four ribs are broken it will hurt but you wont die, because I will heal you, once you take control."

"ok I'm ready I will take control now." Said Finn and with that Finn felt the pain in his ribs and his breathing got harder once again Finn fell down to his knees the grass sword wrapped back around his wrist the bearded man coughed trying to laugh "you cheat kid." Was all he said before the guards of spiky town took him away. Finn did his best to stand up and stagger out of the village as time went on it got easier to breath but not back to normal the pain stayed the same, Finn made it about half way to the tree house, it was dark out Finn couldn't see the moon or stars he fell down to his knees the pain was getting to him, the ground was cold and it felt good to sit down, Finn passed out on the ground.


	3. not the truth

**so this is the next chapter i would like to hear what you have to say about the beast or beast**

Finn woke up the sun was shining down through the trees and couple of birds were singing the ground still felt cold to Finn but nothing hurt but something felt off to Finn, Finn looked to the right where a rock was and sitting on the rock was the beast he was just looking at Finn "get up Finn." said the beast

"how are you sitting on a rock if you're in my head?" asked Finn sleepily

"you're the only one that can see and hear me Finn, but get up you need to eat soon, we used up a lot of energy yesterday."

"what do you mean we?"

"fine I did when I saved our lives."

"where are we?" said Finn slightly annoyed

"how am I suppose to know I was in a mirror for who knows how long."

"well did I say where I was trying to get to?"

"you mean where we were going, no you didn't just wander for a bit and see if you can't find someone we can get some food off of."

"yeah ok I'm going." Said Finn he stood up and started walked in a direction, the beast was beside Finn every step of the way never more then a foot apart sometimes even closer but the beast was only in Finn's head so if Finn hit the beast's body it was just like passing through air, after a bit they found Marceline's cave Finn went to the door he could hear Marceline playing her bass Finn knocked on the door, the music stopped the door opened up Marceline was standing there she was wearing shorts and a white tee shirt with a no smoking sign on it, her hair was down "hi Finn what's up?"

"hey Marceline can I come in?" asked Finn

"yeah sure come in, but are you ok you don't look so good."

"I was out all night, I'm just hungry I think."

"well I don't have a lot but you can have an apple." Said Marceline moving aside letting Finn in, he walked in the beast was inside already sitting on the couch looking board Marceline floated over to the kitchen and tossed an apple at Finn when she came back out Finn sat on the couch beside the beast Marceline grabbed her bass and started to pick a couple of strings "hey Finn so when are you going to do it?" asked the beast

"do what?" asked Finn

"what did you say Finn?" asked Marceline

"nothing just you know talking to my self."

"ok then." Said Marceline

"you know what I mean Finn, I know your thoughts and if you don't I will." Said the beast

"Beast I don't know what you are talking about." Said Finn under his breath

"you want to you know, the best way I could put it is asking her out for a long night out."

"I'm not you are not and defiantly not with my body."

"but you never know she may say yes, not to the long night at first but you know baby steps and one day you'll get there."

"no not at all beast."

"well I guess there is still three others but you know don't write her off so soon you have to keep her in mind."

"she wouldn't go out with me she is… like out of my league or whatever."

"maybe that is what she thinks of you Finn, any you should say your goodbyes because we should get going." Said the beast getting up off the couch and stretching Finn finished the apple and stood up "thanks for the apple Marceline see you around." Said Finn

"yeah no problem anytime Finn, but are you sure you don't need help you don't look so good." Said Marceline

"yeah I'm ok just going through some weird things right now Marceline, and I think I have to go through it by my self, anyway I'll talk with you later."

"well if you ever need my help just give me a call." Said Marceline Finn nodded and walked out of the house and out of the cave it started to rain it was a cold rain the wind was howling and Finn could see the beast standing in the rain with his arms speed out, "why are you standing in the rain like that?" asked Finn

"I love the rain; you can pretend it washes away all of your bad deeds." Said the beast

"but are you not made up out of bad deeds?"

"it just means I need more rain to wash them away." Said the beast he put his arms down and looked down at the ground

"hey did I hit a nerve or something?"

"no Finn lets just go to your tree house and eat or whatever."

"ok then, sorry if I hurt your feeling."

"I don't have feelings to hurt anymore Finn why would a monster or a god have feelings that are hurt so easily."

"that's right you're just a monster that tricked me now I'm going home and eating." Said Finn walking off to the tree house the beast didn't walk beside Finn, but Finn could feel the beast walking right behind him no one talked and Finn didn't see anyone else on the way to the tree house but the rain didn't show any sign of stopping any time soon. Jake was already home he was cooking something he was talking to BMO who was sitting on the table about something but they stopped talking once Finn walked in the kitchen "hey Finn I didn't see you since yesterday you must have found a really cool dungeon." Said Jake

"yeah I guess you could say that but it was two days ago." Said Finn

"but you don't bring back any loot so you must want to explore it with me."

"no there was nothing in it, nothing good at lest."

"oh sorry but we can go out tomorrow together if you want to look for another new dungeon."

"can't I'm going to… uh… help out… Marceline with something."

"and you don't need my help?"

"no it should be ok with just me."

"Finn you ok, you don't look alright."

"Jake if something was wrong I would have told you right away, you would have been the first to know."

"well ok then Finn but you need anything call me, but let's eat some dinner you must be hungry." Said Jake putting what he was cooking on a plate for him and Finn then put the plates in the table and took a seat, Finn sat down and started eating the beast sat on the table beside BMO "so when are you going to tell Jake about us?" asked the beast

"don't you mean you?" said Finn under his breath

"fine if you still want to think of me as something completely different, but I'm not completely different I share your body and I don't want anything bad to happen to the girls, to Jake, or BMO here. Right now we are on the same team and you can trust me that the last thing I want is to have you get hurt and killed."

"you are just looking out for yourself."

"and you're not?"

"I'm looking out for the people of Ooo."

"keep on telling your self that Finn you may even believe it one day."

"it's true."

"fine we can talk more tomorrow you need to get some sleep." Said beast he disappeared completely it was like he never was there and it could have been a normal night but it wasn't the beast was a part of Finn now whether Finn liked it or not Finn finished the dinner Jake made it was good, Finn went straight to bed without talking to Jake or BMO they didn't seem to mind once he was out of the room they continued talking about what they were talking about before Finn walked in, Finn fell on the bed it was so comfy it was almost like he didn't sleep in it for a week or more he fell asleep, the dreams were weird it was about Finn and the beast one second Finn is being helped by the beast the next Finn is killed by the beast.


	4. dreams hurt

**here is the next chapter it would have been out sooner but things happen and its out now as always hope you like it**

Finn woke up in a daze something was different in his room things were out of place Jake wasn't in his bed Finn got up he wasn't wearing his pajamas he was in his regular clothes, Finn walked out in to the kitchen and looked out side everything was slanted to the side and instead of the sky there was ground with trees growing on it, but there was still a lot of light like the sun was out, "where is this place and how did I get here?" said Finn out loud there was a knock at the door, Finn ran down to the door maybe it was Jake he could tell Finn what is happening Finn opened the door it was Marceline but she was different she was wearing a bright green low cut top and white short shorts and the top made two other differences more noticeable, "hey Finn what's up?" she said

"Umm… uh… you look different to day." said Finn

"yeah this is a new shirt do you like it?"

"yeah I like it, so where are we?"

"Finn are you sure you're awake we're in Ooo."

"it's just that it looks different then normal."

"this is how it always looks but I guess there was that new person that showed up."

"what's their name?"

"don't you remember you're the one who found him and brought him here, but he just said to call him the beast or beast then I never seen him again."

"ok then I need to find him right away."

"but Finn you promised to hang out with me to day."

"sorry I forgot what do you want to do?"

"let's go for a walk, see what happens from there."

"ok then let's go." Finn said he walked out of the house something was different about Marceline she was trying to hold on to Finn hand the first couple of time Finn pulled his hand back but after a bit he just gave up and let her hold his hand, as they walked around they seen other people that Finn recognized but they were all different but it small changes like they were taller or smaller, or they had different colour hair or eyes, but they all still had their defining features. The place Finn was in now is a lot weirder then Ooo, there were waterfalls that ran upwards instead of down, there was no sun but it was as bright as of there was a sun there was pieces of land that went straight up that could be walked on like normal so Finn didn't know if he was upside down or not, they stopped and sat down in a field "Marceline where do you think the beast went?" asked Finn

"I don't know and I don't really care about him." Said Marceline

"do you know who would know?"

"you should know; you were the last one to see him."

"one last question about the beast could you always see him?"

"yeah everyone could he is a real person, thing."

"then why didn't you say any thing about him?"

"I did Finn everyone wanted to know about him, like who was he and how did he show up."

"Sorry I must have forgotten."

"that's ok Finn now can you stop thinking about the beast, and just relax you said that today would be about me and you nothing else."

"yeah sorry." Said Finn they spent the rest of what Marceline said was the day together then Finn went home once Finn got in the house he seen a grey metal door that wasn't there in the morning it was standing in the middle of the room by its self, without a handle on ether side Finn pushed on the door and it opened into a hallway with metal walls and a concrete floor and ceiling, Finn walked in as soon as a something went through the door it lost all colour and turned black and white, as soon as Finn was all the way into the door slammed shut behind him Finn didn't see any where else to go so he followed the hallway.

It was a short hallway but Finn didn't know what would be at the end of it, it ended in a plain room no windows or doors, Finn walked out in to the middle of the room "do you like it here?" said someone behind Finn, Finn turned around the beast was standing in the hallway, he was in black and white except his eyes which were bright red. "well do you?" he asked again

"not very homely." Said Finn

"that's just the way I like it, it being a cage and all it shouldn't be too comfy"

"this is your cage?"

"well now it is, where you are standing is where I sleep."

"but you said that your new cage is in my mind."

"yes, that is where you are, everything here that you seen is something you made up in your mind how you see people, your dreams, your thoughts, everything that goes on in your head influences this place, that's how I knew that you wanted to go out with Marceline badly, I know a lot about you just by being here in your head, even though I stay in this cage mostly, I still know what happens to the other parts of your mind, every thing you think about I know."

"that's weird especially because it doesn't work both ways so I never know what you're thinking."

"well it's originally your body, not mine."

"that doesn't explain anything, why am I even here?"

"because I'm in control of the body right now."

"why was something going to happen while I was asleep."

"not that you would care, but because you are you and too scared to ask a girl out on a date even though she will say yes, you are putting my plans in danger and that is no good for me, and when you didn't cooperate yesterday I took things into my own hands."

"you said you would only do that if you needed to help me to keep us alive."

"yeah well that was before you didn't cooperate."

"I'm going to take back control right now."

"ok then I'll let you take control." The beast said he jumped at Finn knocking Finn to the ground beast sat on top of Finn and started strangling Finn, the beast had a clam look on his face like it was normal to strangle someone in their own mind, everything became fuzzy Finn stopped struggling he stopped breathing staring up into the beast's red eyes


	5. tell me now

**a little heads up but the next two to three weeks will have a very spotty upload we're talking one or two uploads but after that i hope to get back to at lest one up load a week**

Finn sat straight up gasping for breath he looked around he wasn't in his room there were clothes laying on the floor Marceline's bass hanging up on the wall, the bed wasn't his and there was someone else in the bed "what the fuck am I in Marceline's bedroom? How did I get here?" said Finn then someone appeared at the foot of the bed it was the beast

"Finn everything is ok; you have been asleep for about a week or two I been taking good care of your body" said the beast

"no really what the fuck have you done to my body while I was 'asleep'." Finn yelled the person beside Finn moved a bit

"whoa don't wake up Marceline, she had a long night."

"you don't mean me and her."

"no she was just awake for a long time on a date with us."

"no with you."

"we are the same get that through your thick head."

"you strangled me."

"actually tried and you needed to die to come back here."

"you couldn't have stabbed me or something." Finn said his voice was getting louder Marceline moved beside him

"hey I said be quiet she didn't have a lot of sleep last night."

"oh I'm sorry I have no memory of last night or the last week or two."

"well you were off in the depths of your mind." Said the beast Finn just sighed and shook his head and swung his feet off the bed he put his head in his hands then he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck "hey Finn everything ok?" asked Marceline

Finn put a hand on her arm "Yeah everything is all right, why do you ask?"

"you just looked sad and I could have sworn you were just talking to yourself."

"nope I wasn't talking to myself, you must still be half asleep, and how can I be sad when I'm with you."

"Finn I'm not going to tell your secrets to everyone, if there is something wrong you can tell me I will do my best to help you out and you know that."

"yeah I know that. There is something that is bothering me but I had to do it on my own."

"Finn can you at lest tell me?"

"you wouldn't even believe me Marceline."

"Finn look at me." She waited till Finn turned around to look her in the face, Finn could tell she was still sleepy but she had a determination in her eyes "Finn you have been acting kind of strange the last two weeks and right now you look more like your normal self then you have the last two weeks, now humor me tell me what is wrong."

"I visited a dungeon or something and in it was a magic mirror that held a person he said he was a god a part of everything bad from everyone, he then transferred himself in to my mind and that's what happened." Said Finn even when he said it, the whole thing sounded like the dumbest thing

"ok then."

"you don't even believe me do you?"

"Finn why would you say that?"

"because even I don't believe it."

"well you told me that and call me stupid if you want but I believe you Finn"

"well you're the first person I told about it."

"don't you feel better now that you told me?"

"I wasn't feeling bad about it just mad at the person."

"what's the person's name?"

"he calls him self the beast, or just beast."

"tell him he doesn't do a good impersonation of you."

"well it fooled her till you told her." Said the beast

"well Finn I don't know how I could help you, but if you need me for anything I'm here for you."

"I don't know if you can help me, and I'm sorry if I did something that rubbed you the wrong way in the last two weeks."

"well you're in my bed so he must have done something right." Said Marceline she smiled and Finn smiled back it was like nothing was wrong, it was just Finn and Marceline, then the beast had to cut in with his thoughts "she is a total bitch Finn, I was going you with her because you liked her and she liked you Finn, but now I don't really know about her after I spent sometime with her, I found she was so boring she is the only vampire I've seen since a got out, I hope the other girls are more promising." Said the beast popping his face in between the two of them, Finn stood up

"I should get going now." Said Finn

"Finn why don't you stay a bit longer?" said Marceline

"I would love to but Jake might be worried about me, and I don't know what happened while I was sleeping."

"ok Finn just don't forget about me."

"I wont forget about you." Said Finn pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt and walked out of the house as Finn walked out of the cave it started to rain the beast stared running around and actually laughing like nothing mattered "beast you're laughing and you look like your enjoying yourself, do you really like the rain that much?" said Finn

"Finn I may be made of bad deeds and evil thoughts and all that, but I was a normal person at one point, not a god not a monster, just a person with a family now I'm here with you." Said the beast

"well sorry beast I didn't know you were just a person in a mirror."

"yeah well I'm not just a person in a mirror now I'm a part of you."

"but that person you were what were they like, what about their family."

"Finn that is a long and boring story and that is a part of my life that is dead to me."

"well I have time to kill and now that we share a body and you know everything about me, so why not tell me something about you or what you were?"

"I was happy then, nothing wrong at all I had a wife and two kids I was part of a village, there was no wars no fighting then things happed and one thing led to another and now I'm the beast and part of you Finn."

"no, don't give me the short hand version I want the whole thing about how you ended up in the mirror, and why you were in the cave everything."

" Finn then sit down and get comfy this may take a bit." Said the beast Finn sat down under a tree so the rain wasn't so heavy the beast sat down in the rain and smiled as he started to tell his story


	6. every beast has a name

**hello hope this makes up for not updating and i will try my best to stick to a chapter a week (a thousand word at lest) but like always hope you like it**

It started off as a normal day then the beast's name was Aaron he just woke up he was sitting on his bed with a blanket around him the sun was coming in through an open widow the bird's were singing the room was bare in was just the bed, two bedside tables and a dresser, there may not be a lot here but he loved it, then he had a full grown beard but his hair was on the short side but they were both a brown colour, he stretched and stood up and put on black pants and a white shirt "hey its not even noon and your up, did you wet the bed or something?" said a woman walking in through the door she had blue hair and eyes, a permanent smile on her face she was wearing jeans and a white shirt everyone called her Robin except Aaron

"hey Hun, I just felt like waking up so I did." Said Aaron

"If its that easy why don't you wake up early every day?"

"because Dan would want me to start hunting earlier."

"so don't you like hunting?"

"oh, I love it but Dave makes it a chore I know why I need to hunt, but its every day just to burn it to ash."

"hey you better not let the kids or Dan hear you say that."

"why what will Dan do?"

"make you work on the farm or send you to jail."

"Dan wont be able to catch half the take without me."

"but you know he would just to make an example out of you."

"yeah whatever, now get over here and give me a kiss baby." said Aaron as he walked over to her and gave her kiss on the cheek as he left he walked out of the house people where walking around talking having fun it was mostly kids and women the men where out working in the fields they work just about every day and half of what is farmed is burned but three quarters of what is hunted is burned, the religious say that the stuff that is burned goes to the twin gods Yohr god of flame and his sister Ova goddess of shadows and they protect us and let us prosper, the hunting is always good and the harvest is plentiful, no natural disasters destroy the village, and so far it was peaceful, Aaron walked to the church where Dan would have been most likely him being the village's mayor and priest, also he helped Aaron bring back the animals from the hunts, as Aaron walked in to the biggest building that was the church also it was the center of the whole village, it was made mostly out of bricks painted white, Aaron didn't know who built the church and no one he asked about it knew either, the doors where some kind of white wood with gold handles that thanks to the cleaners always shined, two small statues of the twin gods stood on either side of the door the brother Yohr was on the left holding a shield in his right hand and an ax in his right he looked like a king it was made out of a white stone and no matter how cold it got his statue was always warm, on the right was the sister Ova she had a spear in her right hand and a book was in her left hand, her statue was a black coloured stone and it was always cold to the touch almost to the point of freezing any part of flesh that touches it.

Inside it opened up into a big hall lined with pews on either side at the end was bigger statues of the twins there was a big window in between them and standing at a podium giving a sermon to a couple people was a man in black robes he was the biggest strongest man in the village but the robe covered his muscles he didn't have any hair on his head and always had a smile but not a soft smile like Robin, a crazy smile and you always felt uncomfortable when he smiled at you, and he never just looked at you but he looked through you "… in our time of need they will choose two hero to save this village and the hero will be their new voice, and we will follow their every word." Said Dan in his deep booming voice that filled the whole hall, Aaron started walking to the front of the room and Dan noticed him "I'm sorry everyone but today we'll have to stop early, but first let us say our final prayer, would you care to lead us Aaron?"

"Umm. No maybe another time my voice isn't the best today."

"do you not pray for your own health?"

"well I don't like to bother the twins them being busy with helping everyone in the village and all."

"I'm sure they can help you brother, you always bring the most back from your hunts."

"yeah I just don't think they will have time for me."

"brother if you pray to them they will hear and they will help you."

"maybe someone else will want to lead the prayer anyways." Said Aaron no one wanted to lead Dan sighed and bowed hid head everyone did the same even Aaron and Dan started the prayer and everyone joined in except Aaron once the prayer was finished the others left and it was just Aaron and Dan "well brother I do hope you'll lead us in pray tomorrow." Said Dan

"well you know if I can wake up in time, and I'm ok I'll try to, but no promises." Said Aaron

"I certainly hope you will, wait here till I come back and we will go out for the hunt." Said Dan he walked in to a side door leaving Aaron all alone with the statue of the twins, Aaron sat down in one of the pews "what I'm I doing, I lie to my own brother almost every day and the only person that knows the truth about how I feel is my wife and she tries to turn me around on my ideas, hell look at me talking to no one about my problems, how messed up my life has become." Said Aaron just to himself and started to whistle a sad tune that his father use to whistle, his father would whistle it when then went to the church or coming from it and on days that were particularly hard for him and every time Aaron would ask why he whistled a sad tune and the answer was always the same 'I'll tell you another time son' and when the time came his father told him it was because he didn't believe in the twins but he would never tell anyone so he would whistle because he thought it made it ok.

Dan walked back in without his robe on and a bow and quiver on his back "lets go get your stuff." Said Dan walking to the door Aaron may not have been religious as his brother but he did follow the rules of the church and one of the big ones was not to bring a weapon in to the church so they walked back to Aaron's home and he grabbed his arrows his wife was home she was laying on the couch reading a book the kids would have been in school he grabbed his bow and arrows, and a hunting knife his father gave him and gave Robin another kiss before he went out Dan was standing on the pouch talking to someone Aaron waited till they finished and then the brothers walked out and started to hunt it was a beautiful day the birds were singing the sun was shining and it was a cool day, they were hunting for about three hours and were a bit away from the village when they decided to head back, they had three ducks and a deer, or Aaron got them Dan missed all his shots and had to carry it all back, but he didn't really mind to him they were almost nothing at all it took another hour to get back and by Aarons estimation it was about four in the afternoon "you good to get those back to the village?" asked Aaron pointing to the animals

"yeah is all good go take a nap." Said Dan shifting the deer up on his shoulders and started off to the village Aaron smiled and walked to the spot he like to nap at, it was on a hill that over looked the whole village the closest building to it was his house, on top of the hill was an old oak tree with his and Robin's initials carved in it, Aaron took off his quiver and leaned it up ageist the tree along with his bow and laid down in the shade of the tree and fell asleep

He woke up to a scream for the village it was dark out the moon was just coming up, Aaron stood up and put on his quiver and grabbed his bow and looked down at the village and it was burning everything but the church was on fire, Aaron ran down to his house faster then he ever went before, his house wasn't on fire yet and the door was just in sight when two people kicked it in, anger filled Aaron no one was going to hurt his family and he ran in after the two people and pulled out his knife he as soon as he got in he heard a scream from up stairs and he ran up he checked the kids rooms no one was there he went in to his room and there standing in the door way was one of the people that busted down his door he ran up surprising him and killed him in one quick movement the other was in the room still haven't noticed the death of his partner, Aarons kids where huddled in the corner and between them and the bandit was Robin, she had a kitchen knife pointed at the bandit who was creeping up to her he had an ax, but he didn't want to kill her or the kids they probably wanted to sell them into slavery or going to move them to another place to kill them, "what are you doing here?" asked Aaron the bandit turned around but before he did anything Aaron lunged at him and killed him "take the kids and get out of here." Said Aaron

"I'm not going to leave you." Said Robin

"you take the kids and run I'm not asking I'm giving you an order, there may still be people I can help, or I can at lest make a distraction long enough for you and the kids to get out."

"Aaron you are not going to leave me."

"and I wont give me a day a day and a half at the max and I will find you again, you can hold me to that."

"I will, you can't die here."

"we wasted enough time start running when I start the distraction." Said Aaron running out of the house putting away the knife and pulling his bow off his shoulder and readying an arrow people were running every where Aaron didn't know if they were bandits or people from the village but everyone that came close he shoot them with an arrow, he didn't know if he was making a very good distraction but more people ran towards him, he got thirty before he ran out of arrows he tossed down the bow and started slashing at the people that came close enough all while moving towards the church as he got closer he seen a group of people that he recognized from the village with bandits around them, Aaron was hit in the back of the head he fell to his knees and his face fell on to the cold wet grass a warm liquid going down the back of his head two hands grabbed him and pulled him to his knees and started dragging him to the church the bandits were dragging people to the church, the people dragged Aaron to the entrance to the church another bandit walked over to him he had black hair a scar that ran across his cheek his features were mostly hidden in the shadows casted by the fires that were burning around the church the other people were being herded into the church Dan was yelling something about the twins and how they will save us, the bandit with the scar looked down at Aaron "you're the hunter right?" he said in a deep gravelly voice

"what are you talking about?" said Aaron still dazed

"the person that hunts animals and kills them for food, or what have you."

"yeah I'm a hunter."

"good that's the last person."

"boss what about the three that ran away." Said another bandit

"oh yes I completely forgot, you're an idiot if I'm here then the three that ran and caught and are being brought here." The man with a scar punched the bandit the bandit fell ageist the goddess statue his bare arm started to freeze four bandits walked up two were dragging Robin and the other two each had a kid "what do you know these three hunter?"

Aaron didn't reply he just looked up and stared at the man "I think you do." He smiled and turned his head to the bandits "kill them now well you." He said cheerily the bandits did what he said, Robin was the last one to go she was smiling till the end, at that moment something broke in Aaron he didn't feel anything "torch the church." Said the man with the scar the bandits did just that after they barricaded the doors "listen to the screams music to my ears, and so will this." He pulled out a knife and stabbed Aaron in the shoulder, Aaron just started and the man "not what I expected have another." The man stabbed Aaron in the arm, Aaron just stared at him "you're no fun." This time the man pulled out a sword and slashed Aaron across the chest "now have fun bleeding to death, we're setting up camp for the night boys." The man said and walked away the two bandits dropped Aaron on the ground and walked away.

The ground was cold and wet the smell of smoke in the air the screams died down Aaron was looking at his wife's face she could have passed for living, if it wasn't for the cut in her throat and the light in her eyes was gone, Aaron pushed himself up on to his knees two people were walking towards him a man and a woman, the woman was holding a book in one hand and a spear in the another, she had purple hair that came down past her shoulders and she had a fire in her eyes and she was smiling like she just found a long lost friend she was wearing all black she had a silver crown on her head , the man had an ax on his belt and a shield on his back he had short blond hair and kind eyes he had freckles on his noise and he had a crown on his head it seemed to move it reminded Aaron of fire, the man was smiling the same way as the woman he had his arms folded in front of him they both looked about twenty five years old, they walked till they were a foot away "hello Aaron you don't look so good." Said the man

"why are you here, come to make fun." Said Aaron

"of what?"

"of me, of how easy it was to kill everyone here, whatever."

"no we are here to help you Aaron."

"how do you know my name?"

"you're not the brightest person are you?" said the woman

"I'm not the best when I'm dying, I don't think you would be either."

"I wouldn't know I'm immortal."

"ok whatever you need to tell your self to get to sleep at night."

"but I am immortal and me and my brother are here to help you."

"well you're late."

"then die see if I care."

"no we can't leave him to die, Ova you wanted to save him." Said the man

"yeah so I thought he was smarter." Said Ova

"he does have two knifes in him and a slash across his chest."

"Yohr you can't say you expected this."

"no I didn't expect this but what can you say?"

"well let's give him hope."

"what hope? I'm the only person left in the village." Said Aaron

"the bandits are still here, do you not want revenge," said Ova

"fine if you two are the twins then make me the hero that should have saved the village."

"well now you will avenge them." Said Yohr he snapped his fingers the slash closed up on Aaron's chest and the knifes fell out of his arm Aaron wasn't feeling tired or hurt, he felt stronger then before Aaron stood up the fire of the church was drawn towards him and went to his left side and made a wing out of fire coming out of his left shoulder blade, "well you look better then you did already, now you'll look even better." Said Ova she snapped her fingers as well the shadows created by the wing on the left became solid and formed a wing identical to the one on the left coming out of the right shoulder blade. "avenge your village with your new powers Aaron." Said Yohr, the twins disappeared Ova winked at Aaron, then it was just him and the bandits that killed his village now the same fate awaited them.

A smile creeped across Aarons Face he flew up into the night sky on his new wings outlined by the full moon. Aaron could see the group of bandits huddled around a bonfire up by the tree where Aaron was sleeping that afternoon they torn down the tree to make the fire Aaron flew over as fast as he could he slammed down right in the middle of the bonfire, the bandits huddled around it jumped to their feet some drew their weapons, Aaron started to control the fire like a whip and started attacking the bandits that were the closest and the ones dumb enough to try and fight him, Aaron created a huge fire ball and threw in up in the sky blinding the bandits left standing, the shadows they made from the fire ball spears made of shadows came out and impaled the bandits that made them, within seconds the whole bandit camp was wiped out the fire ball that Aaron made faded out, Aaron flew away for the village and from everything he known, he stopped and fell asleep on a mountain, when Aaron woke up he didn't have his wings anymore and he didn't feel anything, Aaron was sitting on a cliff at the top of the mountain just watching the sun come up and thinking about what will happen next, and now that he didn't have wings how he would get down, Ova appeared right beside him taking him out of his thoughts "you all better?" she asked

"no I don't think I will be better again, but I will learn to live with it." said Aaron

"Well why don't you start by going to your new home."

"what do you mean new home?"

"you're coming to live with me and Yohr, did you think we would make you immortal make you a god and just let you roam around?"

"I'm no god, if anything I'm a demon."

"you may be right but you're mine now so let's go." Said Ova she put something on Aaron's wrist and stood up, Aaron followed her not because he wanted to but because he had nowhere else to go no one to turn to, but if Aaron knew what he knows now he would have never gone with her, they made him a god, a god of war that was the only place he felt really alive covered in blood with a weapon in hand getting the praise of the army he helped, but when he wasn't fighting he was at Ova's side doing anything she wanted, or he was put in a cage and tormented by the souls of the dammed, after one fight that Aaron took part in Ova gave him a gift or a curse, she gave him great knowledge he knew almost everything, and he knew what the twins were going to make him fight an unbeatable enemy for the rest of his life, but before that happened Aaron attacked Yohr and wounded him, and if Aaron used his full strength and if Ova didn't stop him Yohr would have died, which made Yohr angry and he trapped Aaron in a mirror and took away his name, Aaron was trapped till someone touched the mirror then their first born would turn into the new god of war with all of Aaron's memories. So Aaron sat and waited for the person that would free him to come along he didn't know how long it would be but he knew he would be free again.

"and that Finn is my story how I got stuck in the mirror and how I changed but still call me the beast or beast I haven't earned my name back yet." Said the beast

"beast you had a good life and those bandits messed it up for you, you haven't done any bad deeds or anything." Said Finn

"Finn I've killed countless people and I attacked a god."

"so they sounded like bad people."

"maybe they were, lets just get to your home its been a long day and your probably bored."

"yeah we're going home now you didn't mess anything up there have you?"

"no." said the beast he got up Finn got up as well and started walking to the tree house the rain stopped and the clouds cleared up, the sun was just starting to set. Finn was happy about how he wasted time today he learned more about the person he now shared his body with, Finn slept like a log that night.


	7. walk in then out

**well here is the next chapter and i still don't know completely know where I'm going i have a ending but the middle is not complete i have a plan for another chapter or two so this story may come to a ending soon but i still don't know could take longer then i think to end it or it could take a shorter amount of time, and as always hope you enjoy**

Finn woke up and dragged himself into the kitchen Jake was sitting at the table drinking coffee Finn sat across the table from Jake, the beast sat down on the floor "so Finn how was your two weeks with Marceline?" said Jake

"they were good." Said Finn

"so what did you do?"

"well I don't really remember."

"sounds like you were under her control, or something, you feeling ok?"

"yeah and I wasn't under her control or whatever I just don't remember."

"because you were mind controlled and yesterday something happened and you got free."

"nothing happened, I was fine Jake, I just didn't really focus on what we were doing."

"then what were you focused on?"

"her I guess."

"fine then Finn don't tell me, but you should get BP to check if something happened to you."

"ok fine I will see PB if that will make you happy."

"it would make me happy, now I need to go visit Lady and you need to visit PB." Said Jake he stood up and walked out of the kitchen the beast stood up "Finn it's not a good idea to visit the Princess." Said the beast

"Beast it's ok she is just going to talk with me or us for ten minutes and let us go." Said Finn

"no it wont happen like that this time she will find out about me and once that happens you will be put in a cage, then you can say good bye to Jake, to watching the stars with Marceline, to adventuring and to having a real life with a family."

"I know PB she wouldn't do that to me, or us."

"how much would you bet on that?"

"Let's just go Beast I don't want to fight you."

"Fine I wont fight you any more lets just go." Said the Beast the phone started ringing Finn went over and picked it up "hello." Said Finn

"hey it's Marceline, Finn I want to talk as soon as you can, in person." Said Marceline

"yeah ok but I'm just heading out to the candy kingdom, but it should only take a couple of hours and then I'll come over, and we can talk."

"ok Finn but be careful."

"nothing will happen to me."

"talk to you later then." Said Marceline hung up

Finn and the Beast walked to the candy kingdom and in to the castle where Peppermint butler greeted them "hello Finn." he said

"hello peppermint butler, where is Bubble-gum?" asked Finn

"she is in the lab; I will tell her you're coming to talk to her." Said peppermint butler and he ran off

"Thanks talk to you another time then."

"Finn you don't think that was weird at all?" said the Beast

"he is always a bit weird."

"but never this weird, he knows about me and he is telling the princess about me and you will end up in a cage."

"Beast you don't know PB, she wouldn't do that."

"fine think what you want." Said the beast Finn walked into the lab Peppermint was talking with Princess bubble-gum "no I'm sure, we need to do… Hello Finn, I'll let you speak with the princess I need to go do somethings." Peppermint ran out of the lab keeping as far away from Finn as he could "what was that about?" asked Finn

"he is just being him, so Finn what did you want to talk about?" said Princess Bubble-gum

"Jake wanted me see you, because he thinks Marceline did something like mind control me or something."

"why would he think that?"

"because I couldn't remember what I did when I was with her."

"that all, since you're here have you been seeing something or someone out of the ordinary, like something other people don't see?"

"not anything of interest, why?"

"no reason, can I run a couple of tests?"

"what kind of tests?"

"their just to make sure that you're all ok."

"umm… ok then."

"ok then sit in that chair over there." She pointed to a chair it looked like a dentist chair but it had restraints on the arms and for legs, it was coloured gray. Bubble-gum pushed Finn towards it Finn walked over and sat down the beast was yelling "not to do it and to run away and don't look back" as soon as Finn sat down the restraints locked into place "hey what's happening Bubble-gum." Said Finn

"Finn everything is fine; this will just take a couple of seconds." Said Bubble-gum she walked over and started typing on a keyboard and humming and oohing, the beast wasn't anywhere that Finn could see, then something stabbed Finn in the back of the neck, the room blurred and Finn passed out.

Finn jumped up he was in a completely white room there was no door or windows, there was nothing besides the bed that Finn was sitting on, the only light came from a panel in the celling, Finn was wearing a white t-shirt and white pants, the only thing that was a different colour was the beast who was wearing what he usually did the beast glared at Finn "She would never put us into a cage right Finn?" said the beast

"yeah well I guess I was wrong, so instead of being mad and gloating that you were right, do you know how to get out?" aske Finn

"no Finn I don't think we could break through the walls, even if we could who knows what would be on the other side."

"then why didn't you take control before I was knocked out?"

"two reasons, one you said never to do that, two our arms and legs were restrained so I couldn't even do anything, and I would have killed her and everyone else that would have tried to get in our way, and I do mean everyone, so why didn't you listen to me Finn?"

"I already told you."

"come on that wasn't the whole reason Finn."

"even if it's not you should know."

"I do know, but I want to hear you say it Finn."

"what that I trust the wrong people?"

"no Finn the other thing."

"what other thing?"

"you know what I'm talking about and its why you trust her so much."

"what because I known her for so long, that she is the princess of the kingdom, that she is the first one I had a crush on." Finn's face turned red and he looked down at the ground

"that's it Finn the last one, but you till have a little bit of a crush on her now, don't you?"

"if you know everything why ask?"

"I want to hear you say it Finn."

"Fine I do still have a crush on her happy beast happy now?"

"no, I'm still in a cage."

"then any idea on how to get out?"

"wait for long enough."

"great." Said Finn he laid back down on the bed "how did she know about you?" asked Finn

"the butler knew, from the moment we walked in."

"how did peppermint butler know?"

"I'm guessing he can see me, or sense me connected to you."

"ok then, is there anything you can to get us out?"

"sadly no, if I could have we would already be out."

"good point, so we wait." Said Finn then he stared up at the ceiling he didn't know for how long he didn't even know if it was night or day, or how long he was knocked out but a pounding sound started on the far wall, Finn stood up and stared at the wall the sound kept on getting louder, an orange gantlet punched through the wall and then went back the hole was filled by a man with a thick brown beard "why are you here?" he asked

"do I know you?" asked Finn

"you don't remember me? Come on you're the reason I'm here, but you shouldn't have won that fight."

"you're the person that broke my ribs!"

"there you go, so why are you here?"

"long story."

"hey isn't it always a long story, do you want to get out?"

"no thought I would stay here. Of Couse I want to come." Said Finn the man's face disappeared and the gauntlet came through and tore the wall open enough so Finn could fit through Finn followed the man through the hole and out of the prison, they were still in the candy kingdom, it was dark out no moon or stars "this is where we split up, and we're even now." Said the bearded man as he ran away, Finn ran in the opposite direction of him and didn't stop till he heard alarms going off, Finn stopped the alarms were coming from the prison search lights turned on Finn ran to the nearest manhole cover and tore it off, he jumped down into the sewers and took off in a direction, it felt like forever to Finn till he came to the pipe that ran out of the candy kingdom, it didn't help that he got lost more then once and some ways were blocked off by grates. Finn ran out into the woods an kept running till he couldn't see the candy kingdom, Finn sat down ageist a tree "well good thing we didn't kill beard man." Said the beast

"that's not the thing that's on my mind." Said Finn

"I know but, I could have killed him, then where would we been then? Back in that cell as a medical pincushion?"

"PB wouldn't do something like that."

"you sure about that? she tossed us into a cell, something you didn't think she would do, I don't think you know her as well as you do."

"changing topics Where are we going to go?"

"I think from now on we are on our own."

"we aren't completely on our own."

"you want to go to Marceline's house?"

"no she could help us."

"we can't depend on her now, everyone could know about us and be making or they have already made a plan to capture us, and she could be in on it, everyone could be even Jake could be in on the plan."

"Jake wouldn't do that."

"you don't know that for sure do you?"

"we're brothers."  
"but me and him are not, and I'm a god of war."

"fine beast what do you want to do?"

"find a cave and hide, for a month at lest come back say you got rid of me."

"think that will work?"

"no, but it will buy us time to think."

"and if someone finds us before we are ready?"

"depending on who it is I will kill them or kidnap them."

"fine I will let you do that, let's find a cave to hide in." said Finn standing up and walked off leaving his life behind so he could try to live without being a pincushion as beast put it, but Finn was sad that he wouldn't see his brother or anyone, would it be worth it he didn't know all he needed was time, so he followed the beast to the mountains and found a cave to stay in.

 **hello again this is just talking about spelling and grammar and the like so you don't need to read this part if you do then ok if not then ok as well, but I'm trying to fix my grammar I'm reading up on the rule and such it may take a bit till it take affect because English is my first language but i cant write a proper essay to save my life, and as for a beta reader I have been looking to get one but i would try and get one on board at the start of a story so the rest of this one you just have me, and I wouldn't know how it would work out that's all i have to say on that, have a good time till the next chapter I guess**


	8. caves are the best

**sorry about what happened this one is fixed**

Two weeks passed and Finn found a cave to live in and he found out somethings about the beast, like he was a good hunter and could make a bow and some arrows, and he could play the guitar but it was always a sad tune that he played this was learned when Finn let the Beast take control of their body, some time after Finn had eaten on the fourteenth day as Finn was walking around the woods he heard someone calling for him "Finn, Finn where are you buddy?" it sounded like Jake

"Finn I just want to help you." Said another voice that sounded like Princess bubble-gum. As soon as Finn heard the Princess voice he turned and ran back cave the beast appeared once Finn was safely inside the cave "Finn you do know I'm not going back to a cage." He said

"no we are not going to be caged up." Said Finn taking out the bow and the arrows and the machete that Finn found while savaging

"good something we see eye to eye on, do you want me to take over?"

"that may be the best thing, but no I will make the calls on this one."

"Fine then I'll let you deal with it, if you want me just call." Said the beast he looked mad but Finn could only see it for a second before beast disappeared, Finn pressed himself up ageist the wall he could hear them calling Finn stared at the cave entrance, Finn seen a shape go past the cave entrance, the voices were getting louder, the seconds turned to minutes the voices kept getting louder and louder, then they got quieter till they were gone. "close one, we need to move soon." Said the beast reappearing

"when? And where?" asked Finn

"tomorrow morning, and closer to a village. Finn you should pack up the things."

"which village?"

"the village that the traveling merchant is from."

"he's a nice person, the merchant, only wanted some food for a guitar and a mask."

"he would have given us the mask."

"yeah. Anyways why move closer to a village now?"

"they moved their search this far out so if we go to a place they checked then they would have to start the search again, give up, or label us dead."

"then what happens when we go back?"

"we wont go back."

"so we are just going to stay out here away from everyone we used to know?"

"yeah something like that Finn, but lets not think about that we could try to trick them into believing that I left, or died. Then if they take it as an answer we can go back to normal life."

"Yeah ok then." Said Finn, he started packing what they needed. Finn didn't want to go outside in case Jake and PB were close so he spent the rest of the day sitting watching the entrance of the cave. The day passed, Finn didn't hear or see anyone come close to the cave when the stars came out Finn gave up on watching the entrance and tried to get some sleep, which didn't happen because Finn felt like something was watching him but it wasn't beast it was something else. Finn rolled onto his belly and pulled out his bow, some thing fell on his back knocking the wind out of him "hello Finn." said Marceline she sounded really mad

"hey Marceline."

"why are you in a cave?"

"better question, why are you so far away from your house Marceline?"

"to find you, now tell me why you left."

"to get away from Princess bubble-gum."

"why what did she do?"

"she tossed me in jail, or a cage, or something."

"she told us she was just checking you over and you ran off, why did she toss you in jail."

"she tossed me into jail because of the beast, peppermint could see him, and told PB so I guess she put me in jail to try and control me, or to save everyone is probably want she says."

"Finn why didn't you talk to me?"

"I got out some time at night two weeks ago, and your house would have been among the top of the list to go to search for me, so I ran here."

"you could have done something that would have let me know where you were."

"I couldn't not without talking to you in person, or letting every one know where I went."

"I know. Are you going to stay here?"

"no, I'm going tomorrow."

"where are you going?"

"I'm not going to tell you, I just wont be here Marceline."

"are you going to be around here?"

"I'm going to at a village that's three hour run from here, if I see you I will talk to you."

"that's vague."

"ok here is another thing, every two days in the town square I will play guitar."

"ok but around what time?"

"after sun set."

"fine then Finn I will see you then." Said Marceline she stood up "can I have a hug before I go?" she asked Finn stood up and hugged her Marceline started to shake "are you ok Marcy?" asked Finn

"yeah Finn everything is ok, I just hope everything will work its self out and you can come back."

"everything will work itself out and I will come back and it will be just like the good old times."

"yeah like the good old times." Said Marceline, sounding kind of sad, pulling away she turned into a bat and flew out of the cave

Finn laid down on his back "why did I say that?" Finn said out loud the beast appeared "because you're some what a fool." he said

"because I'm a fool that's it?"

"only some what, you didn't tell her where we are going. Now Finn get some sleep we need to leave in the morning." Said the beast he disappeared again. Finn sighed "I need to think about what's going on between me and Marceline. I mean yeah I have feelings for her, but I don't think I could follow through especially after what happened with her and the beast, maybe she will just think about if its me or him. My life is falling apart if it already isn't completely fallen apart." Finn said

"Finn I can still hear you." Said the beast

"I know I just wanted to say it out loud."

"whatever just go to sleep now." Said beast getting angry Finn fell asleep


	9. you didn't remember me

**hello again I'm going to tell you right now this is more or less set up for the next chapter and that chapter will be the last or second to last depending on how long i want to spend on a couple of places**

Finn woke up the next morning and started walking to the village he gathered up everything he wanted to take and put on the wolf mask it was a type of wood painted almost completely black but it had a blue swirl in the middle of the forehead, the merchant they got it from said it used to belong to a group of people or something, he also said it was cursed but didn't say how. Finn walk through the woods was nice there was not a lot of clouds the sun was out a nice breeze was blowing it would have been a nice day to sit and do nothing. After an hour or two of walking Finn found a road leading to the village once he was out of the woods, there were fields of vegetables and wheat on either side. Finn passed a couple people working in the fields on crops. some of them looked up at Finn, of he ones that looked at Finn some ran in the direction of the village, the others hurriedly went back to their work.

As Finn got closer to the village a small group of people formed it was maybe ten or twelve people just standing around Finn walked into the village a man with a white beard he was smiling like he just seen an old friend he was wearing an old black suit there were visible holes around the cuffs on the suit the pants had holes in them that were sown up his left hand looked burned "hello." He said cheerily

"hello." Said Finn

"welcome to our village, its been here longer then anyone can remember, mostly because something happened."

"what happened?"

"everyone in the village was slaughtered, may be if the legends are true one person made it out."

"so why are you telling me this?"

"because, if what the oracle said is true then you are a reincarnation, or connected to the survivor of the slaughter."

"how do you know it was me they were talking about?"

"you came in using the same road, at the same time, or close enough to it, and wearing the exact mask she said you would."

"That doesn't mean anything I'm just a normal person."

"well I guess she was wrong on something before."

"well now that you know that I'm not the person you're looking for; can I stay here maybe play my guitar."

"yeah sure, we are actually looking for people who could play for a festival we are having."

"I would love too, if I'm still here when the festival comes around."

"really that would be great um… you haven't told me your name yet."

"just call me wolf, on account of my mask."

"ok then wolf, my name is Bob and I'm the mayor of this fine town." He held his hand out for a hand shake Finn shook his hand "well wolf I do hope you stay till the festival, its in two days, but if you leave before then have a safe journey."

"and if I leave I hope you have a good festival."

"well enough of talking about the festival, you must be tired and want to sleep in a real bed, there is not a village within a days walk of here."

"yeah I'm tired but I don't have any money to pay for a bed."

"well you can stay at my place I have an open bed but you will have to share the room."

"who will I have to share the room with?"

"someone form out the candy kingdom way, but they seem nice enough."

"ok then I guess that's ok."

"well let's get you set up in your room, follow me if you please." Said Bob as he started walking away Finn followed bob to the center of town and into an average size house with two floors. The entrance was off the kitchen someone was sitting at the table Finn couldn't see their face it looked like a woman but she was looking away from Finn, and she had a blanket wrapped them "that's my wife, she is the oracle, but she hasn't been the same since the people from the candy kingdom came through." Said Bob

"what did they do to her?" asked Finn

"nothing they didn't even talk to her; I don't think they even came in the house."

"so she just sits wrapped in a blanket?"

"yeah I mean she wasn't the most active, but she would do more then just sit there."

"I do hope she will get better."

"I only seen her do something like this once, and I heard something bad happened to the candy kingdom."

"so do you think something will happen again?"

"I don't know what will happen, only what has happened."

"so you're not worried?"

"there is no point to worrying about something that could happen."

"I guess that's one way to live."

"well enough of that's I'll show you to your room." Said Bob walking through the kitchen and up a set of stairs Finn followed him up and to the last door on the right where Bob knocked on the door he waited about a minute and opened the door it was pitch black in the room Bob turned on a weak light there were two beds one on the right, and one on the left both of them the exact same but the right one had someone sleeping in it "they like to sleep nearly all day and they are mostly awake at night so do be quiet when they are sleeping and I'm sure they would do the same." Said Bob

"I will be as quiet as a can be." Said Finn

"well I'm going down stairs, if you need me that's where I'll be." Said Bob as he shut the door Finn walked over to the left bed and put his backpack and guitar down at the foot of the bed he heard the other person groan and get up "who are you?" said the person Finn turned around and he seen the man with the beard looking at him "now you're the one who doesn't remember me." Said Finn

"you're not from the prison are you?"

"yes…" Finn couldn't finish his sentence because the bearded man lunged at him and pinned him to the other bed

"I'm not going back there."

"I'm not here to bring you back." Said Finn

"then who are you?"

"the other person that you let out."

"why are you here?"

"I came for the festival of course."

"no you didn't."

"truth is I'm waiting for someone."

"who is it?"

"someone you don't know, till then I'm going to hang around here."

"fine then since our fates pull us together so often we should at lest know each others names, mine is Sam, what's yours?" said the bearded man as he stood up

"my real name is Finn, but for right now just call me wolf."

"fine then wolf it is, you must have tales of how you came here, so share them with me." Finn told Sam about mostly everything he left out most parts about the beast and Sam listened carefully to everything he said once Finn was done talking Sam was quietly nodding his head "you're not telling me everything wolf, but you have your reasons and there isn't much I could do to make you tell me." He said after awhile

"yeah sorry without those bits the story is short, but I don't know what happened completely."

"like I said you don't have to share your story with me, only what you want to share, but now its my turn to share my story."

"ok what's your story."

"as you know I was part of a bandit crew, led by me and my two sisters, well I still am part of it but I'm trying to find them now, because of being locked up in jail, and I have a feeling that they will show up here for the festival. We are not from around the candy kingdom but we had to try and keep a promise but we didn't keep it. I'm the middle child, I'm also the second strongest of the three, we never met our parents, and like me my sisters have powers to make weapons, but they are not the same weapon as me. That's my brief story I hope you stay for the festival so I can introduce you to my sisters."

"well my plan is to stay, I'm going to play a song."

"well I'm going back to sleep wolf if you stay here please be quiet, if not bring your guitar and try and get some money." Said Sam laying back down on his bed and instantly started snoring Finn walked out in to the street with his guitar the sun was going down Finn found a nice shady spot on the main street of the village there were a lot of people walking around some of them were probably on dates, or out with the family, there were a few that were just out by themselves. Finn let the beast take over and play the guitar a group of people started forming around Finn some of them tossed coins at Finn's feet others just watched, everyone of them smiling even though it was a sad sounding song.

By the time Finn stopped playing the moon was high in the sky, only a couple people were hanging around, nobody Finn knew or recognized. Finn picked up the fifty or so coins that people tossed. he was tired so he walked back to the mayor's house. Sam was gone probably out looking for his sisters or drinking at a bar if this town even had one. As soon as Finn hit the bed he was a sleep he had a strange dream that his tree house was on fire and the candy kingdom was in ruins and he was the one that caused it, or someone that controlled his body.


	10. festivals

**this is the final chapter i don't really know how i feel about this story in general i didn't overly love or hate it, the finished product I'm happy with for a couple reasons but anyways here is the final chapter**

The next day was rather normal Sam slept through the day Finn walked around the village, Beast did say it was the village that he once lived in the tree at the top of the hill was gone, but the view was just as great as the beast described it. nothing happened that day just people getting ready for the festival, nothing happened out of the ordinary till the festival started the sun was just going down people were wandering around stalls were set up some had games that you could win prizes from, others you could find food, there was also a fortune telling booth, a puppet show, and a few performers some of them sword swallowers, others juggled, everyone was having a fun time. Sam appeared next to Finn "how do you like the festival so far?" he asked

"it seems like people are having fun." Said Finn

"that is true."

"have you seen your sisters yet?"

"no but the festival just started I'm sure I will find them." As soon as he finished his sentence girl ran in front of him she had long brown hair that was braided she was smiling but if you looked at her eyes she was angry, probably at her brother, she was wearing a white tee-shirt and jeans she had a knife on her belt, she was smaller then Finn. the girl grabbed Sam in a bear hug, Finn could hear a popping noise, when she let go of Sam she slapped him, "where were you." She had a high pitched voice

"I was in prison, I broke out with my new friend here, we split up. Then I came here after I looked around the candy kingdom, and he came here two days ago." Said Sam

"so you sat around here waiting for us to find you?"

"well it's the best thing to do if your lost in the woods."

"you were not lost in the woods you were in jail then escaped with… with him." The girl pointed at Finn "then ran here and waited till the festival thinking we would show up, what would you have done it we didn't come?"

"his name is wolf, but its more like nickname. Also if you didn't come I would have started looking if you didn't come here."

"and if we came here after you left."

"then we would never see each other again and I would have died alone never to see me sisters again looking for the person that took the thing we promised to protect, and with my last breath I will say I should have looked harder for my sisters."

"wow you don't have to be so dramatic Sam. anyway what's your name mine's Beth." Said the girl smiling at Finn

"just call me wolf for now." said Finn

"ok wolf nice to meet you, you know why I'm here but, why are you here?'

"I'm waiting for someone."

"who are you waiting for, is it your girlfriend?"

"no just a friend."

"what's her name?"

"I need to get my guitar; I'll leave you two alone to talk." Said Finn turning around and going to the mayor's house once inside he heard music coming from up stairs Finn walked up to his room sitting on his bed and playing his guitar was the mayor's wife she didn't see Finn. Finn walked up to her and was about to touch her, when she stopped playing she took off Finn's mask and thrown it across the room, she grabbed Finn's face with her other hand all in a blink of an eye. She looked straight into Finn's eyes "you are the cursed boy." She said

"what do you mean?" asked Finn

"the seal was broken and that brought the three siblings, they can help you with the monster, but in the end the last fight will be between you and him, no one to help you how long will you last? Will you win ageist that mad man? Or will you just be another one of his victims and then he can choose who's face he wears. I give you two days to get everything in order."

"what are you talking about?"

"the siblings will help you. Tell the girl you love her it may be the last time you see her."

"tell me what you mean."

"that girl is coming to night, I want to know if you will be a hero and kill the monster, or be a fest for the monster." She said and let go of Finn and looked away someone was walking up the stairs Finn ran and put on his mask the mayor's wife put the guitar down beside her on the bed Sam walked in with Beth right behind him "what's she doing here?" asked Sam

"I don't know she was here when I got here." Said Finn

"well ok then, lets get outside I want to hear you play guitar." Said Sam picking up the guitar and passing it to Finn the trio walked out of the house and Finn found a place to sit and play Finn sat down Sam and Beth stood beside him. Finn started playing his guitar almost as soon as he started to play people started to gather around, Finn played his guitar, only reason he stopped was because the pick he was using jumped out of his fingers so the last note hung in the air. Everyone looked around like they just woke up, it occurred to Finn his music was the only sound so an eerie silence fell through the village, then people started walking off. Sam placed his hand on Finn's shoulder "that's a beautiful song where did you learn it?" he asked

"I don't really know just learned it." said Finn

"I heard that song only once played the way you played it, and many times trying to play it but failing. Someone doesn't just learn it they have to work to play it, and I mean they try and learn it for months, years even. Now you say that you woke up one morning and just so happened to know this exact song, why were you put in prison?" Sam leaned in closer to Finn so the group of people that just started leaving couldn't hear him

"it doesn't really matter now does it?"

"just tell me or else."

"the princess and me had a disagreement lets leave it at that, and if you keep pushing I will not be so nice."

"fine then, but I'm watching you." Said Sam standing back up right two people stepped out of the crowd one Finn recognised as Marceline she ran up to Finn and tackled him in a hug Finn wrapped her up in his arms "lets start going." Said Marceline

"Marceline I can't go with you right now." Said Finn pulling out of the hug

"why not?"

"because something bad is happening, and I need to find some people or something to help me, so I need to find them."

"then I'll come with you."

"no I don't know what will happen so I want you to be save."

"Finn I'm not leaving without you."

"I'm not going to put you in danger by taking you with me."

"why not?"

"because I only have two days to find the people I need to find, and that is for a chance to beat it. I would feel better I knew you were safe."

"ok fine but you better come see me first when you get, whatever it is under control."

"not to interrupt your moment between you two. but you, Finn, may have a big problem." Said Sam walking over

"and what do you know of my problem?"

"we three know more then you think."

"how would you know?"

"because its kind of our job."

"you're not explaining anything."

"the promise I told you about was to keep the beast locked up."

"ok you have my attention."

"me and my sisters can help you, but we need to leave right now."

"fine then. Let me just say just one thing to Marceline?"

"just make it quick we'll be waiting on the hill." Said Sam turning around to his sisters and started walking to the hill that over looked the town. Finn turned back to Marceline "Marceline I don't know what's going to happen to me, there is one thing that I want to say and that is I love you Marceline." Said Finn

"Finn I know what will happen to you, you'll beat whatever thing you're going up against and you'll come back and we'll be together because I love you too Finn." said Marceline she pulled Finn into a big hug "you'll make it back Finn, you do stuff like this almost every week." she said again trying to convince herself that Finn will come back. After a little longer Finn pushed Marceline away "I need to get going." Finn said he turned and walked away he thought about going with Marceline wherever she was going but he didn't, he just kept on walking to the hill to Sam and his sisters. When Finn walked up the oldest sister was yelling at Sam and Beth she was talking in a language Finn didn't understand she yelled and stomped off she, it looked like her hands caught on fire "is she ok?" asked Finn as he walked up to Sam

"don't worry about her she is more or less mad at me, or Beth, or both of us." Said Sam

"so where are we going?"

"we're going to a temple."

"why a temple."

"I guess it's not a normal temple, its more like sacred ground. Where we will get you to fight the beast in something like a ritual and we can't help you."

"yeah ok but how do you know about the beast?"

"because Finn, we are kind of his children."

"didn't his child died?"

"not the ones he had with Ova our mother, when he was still the god of war Aaron."

"so you know what happened?"

"not really she never talked about him, and we didn't want to know about him. It was our job to keep him in the mirror so if we got attached to him we might have of thought of breaking him out."

"yeah I guess he was kind of your dad and all so let's get this over and done with." said Finn it took a full day of walking to get to the grounds. The place was a cave the group walked into the cave there were candles lit they walked for what seemed like an hour in to the cave till it opened up in to a cavern filled with candles there was a space for someone to lie down and three places for people to sit down "let's get this over with lie down and we can start." Said the oldest sister

"but we just got here, Finn needs to be ready to fight him." Said Sam

"I don't care, the faster he gets to fighting the beast, the faster we can leave. Probably with him dead and the beast in another mirror."

"come on give him an hour to eat and rest a bit."

"no we need to start now."

"sorry Finn, I guess we're doing it now."

"its ok Sam the faster we get this done the sooner we can get back to our lives." Said Finn lying down in the space the stone was freezing cold the siblings started chanting in in a language that Finn couldn't understand. All the colour drained out of the room what little of it there was, the only thing that had colour was Finn, the siblings were gone the candles were still lit but the flame had no colour to it. Finn stood as he stood up the room around him, it changed into a hallway there was a wall right behind him at the other end or the hall was an orange light. Finn had no choice but to walk towards it, the wall moved him so he couldn't walk backwards, as Finn got closer he could make out the orange light as fire and someone was sitting on the other side of it, Finn knew it was the beast, the room with the fire in it was a huge empty room besides a throne at the other end of the room and the fire right in front of Finn "hello Finn." said the beast he sounded way too cheerful

"hi beast." Said Finn getting ready for a fight

"I know why you're here, sit down and I'll tell you somethings." Finn sat down across for the beast "now first thing out of the way I'm not really Aaron god of war, I'm the beast destroyer of gods. They are not the same person just I, the beast, just control Aaron now for the most part. Now to set the story straight Aaron did get the knowledge from Ova, he found out about the monster they were going to get him to fight the beast but the twins were going to come with him, but he knew that the twins would have died also but he would live, and the only thing that could save the twins was to fight the beast by himself but he would have died, so that's what he did he fought him by the himself. I became him and attacked Yohr who was saved by Ova as you know, so they sealed him in the mirror, Ova turned depressed she was also pregnant, but at that point Aaron didn't know, Ova came to see at that point it was still us every week Yohr told us it was the only time she was happy, but she stopped coming as often because it was too hard for her to watch Aaron go insane, after some time passed Ova came back one more time with three other people she said they were his kids, that was the last time he saw her once she left he was finally broken and I took over. It was a sad sight when the kids came around thinking I was their father when I only wore his face, even sadder was when Ova visited thinking I was Aaron, Yohr knew who I was though he told me the couple times he visited that he would kill me, but I could tell in the end he could not kill me not when I looked like Aaron, who turned into a brother for him, the kids didn't visit unless their mother told them to even then they only stayed for a very short time barely long enough to say hi. Aaron it still in my head if your wondering but he stays quiet. That was everything I want to say."

"ok then, what do we do know?"

"we fight and I wont go easy on you Finn, the winner gets to take the throne." said the beast standing up the fire turned into one of his wings and the shadows the other one the two swords formed out of shadow and fire Finn took of his grass sword "no that wont even work use this." Said beast he tossed the sword made of shadows at Finn it landed at his feet, the beast made another sword out of shadows for himself Finn picked up the sword it was cold and it felt like it was moving in Finn's hand. The beast jumped at Finn faster then Finn could move out of the way he was hit with so much force that that he flew in to the wall Finn was dazed the beast showed up beside he with his sword raised but froze mid slash Finn took the opportunity and slash wildly at the beast the beast stumbled backwards and jumped away but not far enough away Finn ran up to him and stabbed him in the ribs, the beast pushed him away, the beast started moving slower like he was struggling ageist something he brought both the swords together in fused them into one he started to become erratic in his moves and started moving faster and faster, the beast lunched Finn up into the air then jumped up and slammed him in to the ground Finn stood up. The beast didn't have the wing made out of shadows and the wing made of fire was just embers he didn't have his swords anymore Finn still had his sword though the beast jumped at Finn knocking he on the ground the beast was pinning Finn down and biting at his neck Finn was holds him away with the sword, Finn got his feet on the beast's stomach and pushed him off the beast fell on his back Finn jumped on him and thrusted his sword into the beast's chest the beast grabbed the sword keeping from Finn from stabbing him, Finn pushed with all his strength the sword was getting closer and closer, then the east smiled "thanks Finn have a nice live, and tell my kids I will always love them." He said then let go of the sword, it sank in to the beast's chest he had a smile the body disappeared Finn felt stronger he walked up to the throne and sat down he felt at peace for the first time since the beast connected with Finn, the room started changing back to the cave everything got its colour back Finn was laying on the floor of the cave he stood up, the three siblings stood up ready for a fight "hey I won the fight." Said Finn

"which one are you?" asked Sam

"I'm Finn the human, and I need to get to Marceline."

"Fine then Finn just be careful."

"wait just a who are you and you take it as the truth?" asked the oldest sister

"I just know he would win," said Sam

"are you even hearing me Sam we need to make sure it's Finn"

"trust me he's Finn." said Sam Finn turned to leave then stopped and looked back "your father loves you all." Said Finn then walked out of the cave and walked back to his house, and to Jake, and Marceline, and also to a normal life, well normal for Finn.

 **that was the final chapter like i said I'm happy with how the story turned out and now its on to something else that is a big step out from this story mostly because of the setting the new one will be but i don't know if people will like the next one hope you stick around to read it and i also hope you enjoyed reading this one**


End file.
